PM - 3:00AM
by Mido-Sama
Summary: 3x4 - Q has writters block and his paper is due the next day, what ever will he do? *sarcasm*


****

3:00

By: Mido-Sama

***( Note from Mido-Sama: This Story may be a bit odd if you dont know who the band Queen: **they are a band from the 80's** and **Freddy Mercury is the lead singer**, so... yea... I hope you know who they are... they are just WAY TOO awesome not to know!)***

He looked at the clock, 3:00 in the afternoon. "Damn It!" The usually quiet and composed pilot cursed, Quatre slammed a fist on the table, shaking the blue glowing lap top and startling the brunette who was busy reading a book in the warmth of an over stuffed sofa.

"Shh." Trowa walked up behind the blonde from reading _George Orwell's_, 1984. Quatre was busy at the computer, well, trying to be. It was one of those rare days where the two could just sit in a room and quietly be together and work. Trowa gently massaged Quatres tense shoulders. "Shh. Just relax for a bit my love." Trowa gingerly reminded his Koi that he needed to calm down. Quatre sighed as the banged boy worked at his shoulders.

"I know Trowa, but I have to get this creative writing paper done for class tomorrow." He paused as Trowa massaged the perfect spot, he knew all of the right places. "I just wont ever finish this!" Quatre slumped in his chair.

"Why not?" Trowa knelt beside his Koi and examined the blank screen, keeping his hands on the smaller boys shoulders.

"I have the worst case of writers block! I just cant seem to come up with anything! Trowa, do you have ANY ideas?" Trowa looked up into the vulnerable blondes Sapphire eyes, he was completely confused; Quatre was truly, and absolutely lost.

"Well," Trowa shifted his weight off his knees onto his hands. "What is the subject or prompt?"

"There isn't one, it's a free write." Quatre was literally whining, yet he kept a sophisticated composure. "And its my final exam grade!" Lost the composure.

"Well, first things first." Trowa stood. "Good music is a must." He quickly walked over to the turn table and started to play an old Queen record.

"Mmm!" Quatre recognized the music. "Mercury! This is the 'Sheer Heart Attack' album isn't it?" His face lit up. "People on Earth have no idea how many great things came from their pasts!"

"I agree. Alright. You need to write about something you know about." Trowa pulled a chair up to Quatres and sat, flinging a possessive arm around the blonde.

"I know that." Quatre stated. Trowa nodded in agreement.

"Okay, pick a few people, just randomly pick a few names."

"Mido-Sama, Bob Dylan, and Scooby-Doo." Quatre blurted with out a thought. After realizing his choices he laughed. "That will not work."

"No, it wont..." Trowa laughed with his lover. "How about Duo and Heero?" Quatre thought about it. "Noin and Lady Une?" Quatre thought of this as well. "Dorothy and Releana?" Quatre shook his head. "No, that wont work." Trowa agreed. "How about Katharine and Hilde?" He offered. A negative from Quatre, again. "Zechs and Trieze?"

"No, how about a straight couple?" Quatre mentioned with an odd look Trowa could not decipher.

"Well... that would have to be..."

"Chang and Sally Po Wufei." Quatre finished Trowas thoughts.

"Right."

"Oh, that wont work either!" Quatre limped out of Trowas embraced and walked over to the door. "This light hurts my eyes." Quatre sounded so sad, like he had been beaten. He switched off the light and slumped onto his bed like a brick.

"Oh, My Little Angel, you have been working your self far to hard." Trowa stood out of his chair and joined Quatre on the bed.

"No, I haven't."

"Dont contradict me. I know you have." Trowa ordered, yet did not sound harsh or cruel. He pulled the boy to his chest. Quatre breathed in the sent that was so Trowa. He pushed himself closer into the embrace, and smiled as Trowas arms tightened around him.

"When was the last time we spent time together?" Quatre asked. Freddy Mercury was singing: 'Its so easy, that I cant do it, its so risky that I gatta chance it, so funny that there's nothing to laugh about."

"We are always together Koi." Trowa informed Quatre a bit puzzled.

"No, I mean, when did we last just sit in each others embrace and take in each others sent for hours?" Quatre looked up at the boy who held his eyes shut tight. "With out work, or school."

"I dont know Little One." Trowa lifted his hand to stroke Quatres hair. In the background Queen sang 'Whoa Whoa La la la oooh, Whoa Whoa La la, Whoa Whoa woo---' Trowa smirked wickedly. "You know what I have always wanted to do?"

"What?" Quatre sat back to see Trowas expression. 

"Make love to the song 'March of the Black Queen.'" Trowa blushed slightly. Quatre wrinkled his nose in a loving manner.

"Done." Quatre waltzed over to the turn table and switched the 'Sheer Heart Attack' record with a 'Greatest Hits II' record. 

"What?" Trowa sat up. He didn't expect anything but a small giggle from his love, and now the blonde was actually putting the record on.

"You said yourself I need to relax... well... burning some calories while I'm at it isn't a crime..." The innocent Quatre waltz over to his love. He had put the record on the song before 'March of the Black Queen' so that they would have some time. The record played the 'Battle of Nevermore.' Quatre pulled Trowa to sit up on the bed and began to work at the zipper on his jeans, while Trowas fingers fiddled with the buttons on the blondes light purple dress shirt...

****

Insert lemon: "...4x3"/ /Insert lemon: "...4x3" (1)

Quatre was breathless, the record had long been over, and the leg was still turning around the center of the album. Quatre sighed and laid his head on Trowas naked chest to take in another breath of Trowa, this time the banged boy smelt of sex and sweat and lust all at the same time. Trowa embraced the blonde in his arms.

"I love you My Little One." Quatre felt chills on his neck, every time Trowa said that he loved him it made Quatre tingle, he loved that feeling.

"Say it again."

"I love you, Quatre." Trowa willingly complied. He said the words with such sincerity and meaning, it made Quatre tingle again.

"I love you, too Trowa-Koi." Quatre shut his eyes and fell quickly into a dream. It was lovely, just He and Trowa, no school, no work, no colony to govern, no servants, no Racid, no creative writing... CREATIVE WRITING! Quatre jumped up out of the dream, and his lovers embrace. He quickly threw a blue robe over himself before sitting back down at the computer to type. He looked at the clock, 3:00 am "Damn It!" The usually quiet and composed pilot cursed, he slammed a fist on the table, shaking the blue glowing lap top and startling the brunette who was fast asleep in the warmth of an over stuffed bed.

"Shh." Trowa walked up behind the blonde...

~Finn.

(1) - in other words, imagine your own Yaoi scene here.

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

Thanks,

~Mido-Sama


End file.
